


Natsu no Ame

by CatyBolton



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ameonna, F/F, Platonic Relationships, Youkais
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyBolton/pseuds/CatyBolton
Summary: Fazem anos que Yuzu perdeu Mei, mas ela nunca conseguiu se esquecer do que aconteceu.
Relationships: Aihara Mei/Aihara Yuzu
Kudos: 1





	Natsu no Ame

Aihara Yuzu se lembrava perfeitamente, talvez mais do que gostaria, daquele dia...

_Chovia muito, uma típica chuva de verão, daquelas que pareciam que nunca iriam acabar, uma daquelas que parecia que o céu chorava por uma perda. Ainda era dia, em torno de duas ou três da tarde, e ainda era um fim de semana, sem escola ou obrigações, perfeito para brincar fora... Mas com aquela chuva que não dava trégua nem por um segundo, as crianças não podiam sair de casa, apenas observar pela janela a água caindo do céu, as nuvens escuras, escutar a as gotas batendo intensamente contra o chão, as árvores, e sentir de longe o cheiro de terra molhada, o cheiro característico da chuva._

_E, no meio daquela cena, contemplando a paisagem da janela do quarto, Mei e Yuzu discutiam, uma bem mais avidamente que a outra, sobre o que deveriam fazer agora. Eram irmãs — meia-irmãs — de sete anos de idade que viviam na mesma casa há somente um ano, a mãe de Yuzu havia se casado com o pai de Mei. As duas meninas se davam bem na medida do possível, precisavam de uma boa convivência quando muitas vezes tinham só a companhia uma da outra e também tinham lá sua dinâmica._

_— A mãe disse para a gente não sair na chuva._

_Mei era comportada, reservada e quieta demais para uma criança. Yuzu extrovertida, intrometida e muito mais aberta, demonstrava tudo muito mais intensamente. Chegava até mesmo a ser engraçado aquele relacionamento, eram duas crianças, duas pessoas, diferentes em cada um dos aspectos — até mesmo nos físicos. Mei quase o estereótipo de menina pura japonesa, cabelo escuro, liso, pele clara... Já Yuzu muito diferente, cabelo curiosamente loiro junto com feições orientais, uma mistura realmente rara por causa da descendência do pai biológico._

_— Ah Mei, para de ser chata! — A menina deu a língua para a irmã, que respondeu com um revirar de olhos bastante entediado. — Brincar na chuva é muito bom!_

_— Mas a mãe falou que..._

Naquela tarde chuvosa de julho foi o último dia que viu Mei, a sua irmãzinha, com apenas sete anos de idade, antes de ela desaparecer para sempre.

Agora, mais de quinze anos depois, nunca conseguiu esquecer, nunca teve a capacidade de seguir com a sua vida, de parar de olhar para trás, de manter o passado no passado. Aquela bagunça de sentimentos não era algo que conseguia controlar, pôr em uma caixinha, fingir que não estava ali. Nunca, nem por um mísero instante, Yuzu se sentiu menos culpada.

Chovia bastante, quase tão forte quanto naquele dia, e era noite. Nada protegia a loira da chuva, nada era interessante o suficiente para que ela parasse de fitar o céu sem estrelas. Os passos, as vozes, não chamavam tanta atenção quanto o som da chuva, e toda a movimentação de um acampamento inteiro com certeza não era mais importante que o movimento das folhas por causa do vento e da água. Ninguém esperava que o clima piorasse tão cedo, mas Yuzu sim e ela sempre soube, mas, apesar disso, não estava preocupada.

Sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo depois de anos de experiência, os outros caçadores também deveriam saber.

_— ...que a ameonna sempre vem com a chuva._

_A menina loira olhou para a irmã por uns instantes, calada e confusa, mas não demorou para perguntar:_

_— Quem é Ameonna?_

_— A mãe disse que é uma bruxa que se esconde na chuva e rapta meninas._

Ameonna é uma entidade, um youkai com forma humana, que leva a chuva para onde quer que vá. Não sabe ao certo a origem delas, mas são seres malignos que atraem crianças, meninas jovens, para as transformarem em outras ameonnas ou, normalmente, se alimentar delas. São misteriosas, belas, traiçoeiras e o único rastro que deixam é a chuva, tem forma humana de jovens de vinte e poucos anos, pálidas, com cabelos escuros e usam um quimono fantasmagoricamente branco. À primeira vista, essa youkai não parece grande coisa, mas ela é mais poderosa e trás mais maldições do que parece.

Youkais que destroem a vida de crianças, de famílias, um daqueles monstros que Yuzu e outros caçavam com tanta determinação, porque alguém precisa proteger as pessoas dos seres malignos, e a loira fazia parte de um daqueles grupos que tinham esse compromisso. Estava naquela vida desde que pôde começar a fazer as próprias escolhas.

Deixou de se casar, de construir uma família, por aquela vida. Olhando para cima, para as nuvens escuras de chuva, sentindo as gotas caindo no rosto, Aihara Yuzu não podia dizer que estava arrependida de trilhar aquele caminho. Seus arrependimentos eram outros, e, por mais que quisesse e tentasse, não eram coisas que poderia consertar.

Mas a pistola posta na bainha do cinto estava pronta para enfiar uma bala bem no coração de um youkai.

_Dentro da floresta o cheiro da chuva ficava intenso, forte, poças de água eram como pequenos lagos na terra molhada, postos de um jeito disforme. Estava frio, úmido e uma penumbra cobria até onde a vista alcançava, assim como uma névoa que piorava ainda mais o campo de visão das crianças. Elas usavam capas de chuva que cobriam o corpo inteiro, Yuzu uma cor-de-rosa e Mei uma azul clarinha. Os guarda-chuvas também eram diferentes, a loira segurava um com desenhos de flores infantis de todas as cores e sua irmã um simples, translúcido, com uma leve coloração azulada, mas as galochas amarelas nos pés das meninas eram exatamente iguais._

_Se não fosse pela trilha de terra — que naquele momento era um monte de lama — as duas estariam perdidas._

_— Ainda não achei a graça de ficar gripada. — Mei comentou apática, de um jeito mal humorado, em algum momento da caminhada. Depois de muita insistência, tinha dado o braço a torcer e concordou em sair de casa, na chuva, por causa da irmã, mesmo que não entendesse qual era o ponto. — Porque você vai ficar._

_— Claro que não-! — E um espirro interrompeu a reclamação, nem por isso parou de andar. Mei estava um pouco atrás, não havia rido, mas Yuzu quase conseguia enxergar seu sorrisinho, logo depois resmungou baixinho. — Isso não foi nada..._

_— Saúde._

_— A gente tá quase chegando!_

_Não demorou para um pequeno templo de pedra aparecer entre as árvores. Estava coberto de musgo verde e tinha aquela aparência de coisa antiga, secular, e realmente era, provavelmente mais do que as crianças podiam imaginar. Aquele monumento era um velho conhecido de Mei, mas para Yuzu uma grande e interessante novidade. Afinal, não tinha muita coisa para fazer quando se morava, praticamente, no interior de uma floresta._

_Apenas a menina loira chegou perto do templo, deu uma corridinha e deixou Mei ainda mais para trás. E por essa falta de atenção que não viu a irmã virando a cabeça para o lado, olhando para uma outra direção, para longe, com curiosidade. Também não percebeu quando ela caminhou silenciosamente para aquela mesma direção, quase sem piscar..._

_A única coisa que ficou para trás foi o guarda-chuva._

Sim, Yuzu se culpava todos os dias por não ter prestado atenção, por não ter estado mais atenta. Era a irmã mais velha, era sua obrigação cuidar de Mei e, mesmo sabendo que era uma criança na época, sabendo que não poderia ter feito nada para impedir a tragédia, a culpa sempre estaria ali. Sentia que deveria ter feito algo, que deveria não ter insistido porque sair na chuva era uma ideia idiota e ela era uma criança estúpida por já ter gostado disso.

Ela continuaria presa naqueles pensamentos, martirizando-se cada vez mais se não fosse pelo guarda-chuva subitamente cobrindo a sua cabeça.

— Você vai ficar doente desse jeito.

Taniguchi Harumi era a sua melhor amiga desde que se juntou ao grupo de caçadores, anos atrás. A família dela era uma tradicional e conhecida, uma das que caçavam youkais desde o período Edo e tinham toda uma história em cima disso. Mas não haviam muitos descendentes Taniguchi atuando naquela área, era uma vida perigosa demais e muitos apenas se afastaram antes que alguma coisa ruim acontecesse. Harumi apenas foi contra os seus pais, que queriam que ela casasse com um rapaz rico e seguiu os passos da avó como uma caçadora. Além de ser incrivelmente habilidosa naquele trabalho, era admirável, tinha um ótimo humor e a sua risada era absolutamente contagiante. Ficar perto dela lhe fazia sentir um pouco mais alegre, pois pelo menos tinha uma companhia, uma verdadeira amiga, para quando o grupo saía para beber. Mesmo esse sendo o menor dos detalhes.

Olhou para cima e então logo respondeu, com um sorriso presunçoso:

— Eu não vou ficar doente por causa de um pouco de água. — Logo volta a olhar para frente, para a floresta, e suspira cansada, meio triste. — Algum sinal por aqui?

— É difícil dizer nesse escuro. — Harumi sentou no tronco ao lado de Yuzu, dessa forma o guarda-chuva protegeria melhor as duas. — Mas essa chuva não parece trabalho da natureza...

— E não é.

Lembrava-se perfeitamente de como era uma tempestade causada por uma Ameonna. Não era natural, nas floresta afugentava e dava medo aos animais selvagens, e nas cidades faziam enchentes e acidentes acontecerem. Eram chuvas que carregam uma aura, não viva, mais pesada repleta de melancolia e impressões traiçoeiras, de que as coisas não são o que aparentam ser. Yuzu conseguia sentir na pele quando a tempestade tinha aquela origem tão específica e amaldiçoada.

— Você está bem? — Harumi perguntou depois de mais de um minuto em silêncio, olhando para a amiga. Ela realmente estava preocupada

— Estou sim...

— Não sei nem porque ainda pergunto! — Ela lhe cortou, balançando um pouco o guarda-chuva e fingindo muito mal uma indignação, era até engraçado. A loira era profundamente agradecida por ela afastar o clima pesado tão rápido, por simplesmente não insistir. — Você nunca me responde!

— E você nunca escuta quando eu falo! — Retrucou dando uma cotovelada leve em suas costelas, quando Harumi começou a rir, apenas não resistiu e riu junto.

Ainda sim aquela sensação sobre sua pele jamais lhe permitiria esquecer a culpa…

_Não encontrava Mei em lugar nenhum. Estava tarde, frio e a chuva permanecia firme, mas nenhum sinal de Mei. Yuzu estava com medo, preocupada e aquela sensação ruim não lhe dava espaço para descansar nem por um segundo. Havia se distraído por um instante, quando olhou para trás estava apenas o guarda-chuva e nem uma única pegada de sua irmã. Não sabia se voltava para casa e chamava a sua mãe ou se continuava procurando..._

_Mas no instante que parou de correr, qualquer pensamento racional sumiu de sua mente. Não conseguiu mover o corpo diante da cena, paralisada de medo, paralisada por aquela aura tão pesada. Queria chorar, mas nem mesmo isso conseguia._

_Havia alguma coisa de muito estranha na mulher de branco na clareira, ela era absurdamente alta e magra, e a pele pálida de uma forma quase cadavérica, quase tão clara quanto o tecido molhado e longo do quimono. Cabelos longos negros, e completamente encharcados cobriam o seu rosto — de qualquer forma, estava longe demais para que pudesse ver algo — e ela estendia uma mão ossuda, de longas unhas sem cor, para..._

_Para Mei._

_Yuzu sentiu a sensação de perigo correndo pelas suas entranhas, a vontade de fugir, mas temeu tão profundamente pela irmã mais nova, tão mais por ela do que pela própria segurança, que ficou ali. Abandonou o guarda chuva e as gotas da chuva forte caíram sobre sua cabeça muito mais pesadas do que o normal, logo depois caminhou rápido, correu, na direção daquela cena que lhe enchia tanto de aflição, e gritou:_

_— Mei!_

_O que aconteceu em seguida mal pode acompanhar com os olhos, foi simplesmente rápido demais quando a mulher de branco virou o rosto na sua direção — não havia nada mais que um borrão em sua face. Mei também olha como se acordasse de um sonho, arregala os subitamente entendendo o que acontecia, compreendendo onde estava e se enchendo de medo. Ela olhou para a irmã mais velha como se pedisse ajuda, até mesmo virou o corpo e tentou se afastar do youkai, mas não conseguiu._

_Logo a mulher de branco estava com os dedos longos ao redor do braço da criança, segurando forte. Ainda sim Mei teve tempo de abrir a boca, de gritar:_

_— Yuzu-!_

_Então Yuzu parou de correr e olhou fixamente para frente. Em um piscar de olhos não havia mais ninguém, nem a mulher de branco, nem a menina. Por isso chorou, chorou alto, sem se importar com a chuva ou mais nada._

_Porque, de repente, sentiu aquele aquele peso de que nunca mais veria Mei na vida._

A chuva não deu trégua nem por cinco minutos. Desde o momento que chegaram na floresta, começaram a montar o acampamento e todos se recolheram em suas tendas, nem por um instante, parou de chover. Ninguém falaria que aquilo era o suficiente para se provar que uma ameonna estava nas redondezas, pois realmente não era, mas Yuzu tinha certeza que sim. Tinha ficado inquieta, ansiosa, a partir do segundo que pôs os pés naquele lugar e a sensação de que algo iria acontecer não lhe abandonou em momento algum. Talvez fosse por isso que não conseguia dormir, que estava apenas escutando o interminável som da chuva batendo contra a terra.

Somente depois de quase uma hora e meia se revirando dentro do saco de dormir, teve certeza de que não conseguiria, pegou uma lanterna, um guarda-chuva e colocou a pistola no coldre antes de deixar Harumi roncando para trás e sair da tenda. Era escuro como o breu e tudo cheirava a terra molhada.

Não havia uma trilha que pudesse seguir, apenas a sua intuição e sorte de que não se perderia o caminho de volta para o acampamento. E, com quase nada em mãos, atreveu-se a entrar na densa floresta. A lanterna lançava um feixe de luz que iluminava apenas o suficiente para que não tropeçasse em nenhuma pedra muito próxima e só o instinto fazia a loira se mover. No meio da chuva, de uma aura inexplicavelmente pesada, com a cabeça cheia de lembranças e arrependimentos, Yuzu seguiu em frente.

Seguia em frente para caçar o monstro que levou sua irmã anos atrás, como jurou que faria.

Mas também estava totalmente despreparada para aquele momento.

Yuzu não demorou para achar alguém — alguma coisa — na floresta, no meio da chuva. A mulher estava de costas, perto de uma árvore gigantesca que se destacava dentre as outras e a protegia parcialmente da chuva. Direcionou o feixe de luz naquela direção. Longos cabelos negros e encharcados, quimono branco e de tecido liso, que cobria os pés, magra, postura impecável... E aquela aura sombria ao redor, aquela aura de morte quase palpável.

Uma ameonna.

Tirou a pistola do coldre ao mesmo tempo que a youkai se virou graciosamente na sua direção e por muito pouco não deixou a arma cair na lama, mas simplesmente largou o guarda-chuva, sem acreditar na imagem bem a sua frente, duvidando por um instante da sua própria sanidade mental.

Yuzu não estava preparada para aquele rosto sereno tão diferente, mas tão familiar, nem para aqueles olhos que emanavam um tipo de energia arroxeada sobrenatural.

Era Mei.

Ela sorriu, um sorriso terno, pequeno, sem mostrar os dentes, e por algum milagre, pois estava muito baixa, Yuzu escutou a sua voz:

— Eu estava te procurando…


End file.
